


An Angel Makes A List, A Demon Checks It Twice

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Lists, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), During Canon, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale starts a Christmas list shortly before the antichrist is born. He promptly forgets about it thinking is unachievable now that the apocalypse is on its way.What happens when a certain demon somehow gets his hand on the list?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	An Angel Makes A List, A Demon Checks It Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Christmas List! 
> 
> I honestly struggled at first when I saw the prompt, but I like this fic. I hope you do too <3
> 
> I based the years off the show and some dialogue is not mine and is from the script book~

**June 2007**

Aziraphale had finally been convinced to write a Christmas list. Even if it was early, it was better to get started now than to wait until December. That’s what a customer told him at least. At first, he brushed off what she had said, but the more he thought about it, the more the idea of writing down something that would make you happy couldn’t surely be a bad thing. 

That night he sat down at his desk, pulled out a piece of paper, and got his quill pen and ink ready. Just put down one thing. That’s all. Start the list! Maybe even two things. Aziraphale tapped his fingers on the desk. Something that would make him happy. He sighed. As much as he loved humans, after being in the same location for so many years, he wanted to get away from it all. Even if it wasn’t a permanent place. He wrote down his first Christmas wish. 

_1\. Cottage by the sea. *With at least a library and a room for Crowley, should he wish to visit for a while._

There! Now that he’s written one, other ideas pop into his head. 

_2\. Visit Paris again._

“Haven’t been there in the last two decades,” the Angel muttered. He removed his tiny glasses perched on his nose and sat them down, rubbing his face. He was feeling more and more tired lately. He had a weird feeling about _something_. He put away the paper in a spot where a nosey demon wouldn’t immediately look. He would come back to this soon. 

Soon ended up being a couple of months later in August. 

_3\. Go to Kew Gardens with Crowley_

Just as he finished writing the next thing he’d like for Christmas, his phone rang. 

“I’m afraid we’re quite definitely closed.”

“Aziraphale? It’s me. We have to talk.”

“Yes. Yes, I rather think we do.”

“Really? Okay. Usual place.”

“I, um...I assume this is about…”

“Armageddon. Yes.” Crowley hung up. 

Crowley had just told him the antichrist was here in not so many words. He sat down in disbelief. He thought they had more time! Why now? He looked down at his Christmas list.

_4. More Time!!_

He shook his head and just shoved the paper out from in front of him. He couldn’t look at it anymore. He wouldn’t be able to get what he wanted. Not that he _should_ want human things as an Angel. This must have been the weird feeling he’s had lately. It was the grains of the sands of time slowing down as they ran out. 

**May 2013**

Aziraphale needed to get a letter to Crowley and soon. He sat down at his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. He wrote out the letter quickly, folded it up, put it in an envelope, and sent it on its way. 

Crowley got the letter and opened it, surprised Azirpahale had so much to say. His letters the past few years have been shorter since they would see each other nearly every day. And that was still the case. He finished reading the letter and it was only one page. But then, why were there two pages? He laid down the first paper and then read the second. 

_Christmas List_

_1\. Cottage by the sea. *With at least a library and a room for Crowley, should he wish to visit for a while._

_2\. Visit Paris again_

_3\. Go to Kew Gardens with Crowley_

_4. More Time!!_

_5._

_6._

7.

Crowley’s eyebrows raised high up on his forehead. “I don’t think this was a part of the letter,” Crowley said aloud to himself. He should return it. It clearly wasn’t finished, but also these things listed were written a while ago. How long, Crowley couldn’t tell. He just knew that Aziraphale hadn't touched it in years. He tucked the list in his desk drawer. 

**December Post Notpocalypse, Early Morning Christmas Day**

“Crowley! You’re here early. Not that you can’t be here whenever you please, but 8 a.m. is a bit much, even for you,” Aziraphale smiled. 

“It’s Christmas, angel! Not a good enough reason?” Something flickered across Aziraphale’s face. He never found that Christmas list he'd started. Of course, he hadn’t bothered looking until earlier this month because before this year, what was the point? The world was on a timer.

“Aziraphale? Angel? You alright? I lost you there for a second,” Crowley said with concern. 

“Ah, sorry love. I think the shock of you getting up this early affected me more than I’d thought,” he said with a sad laugh. Crowley let him have his lie. He was going to bring the biggest smile to his angel soon enough. 

“Come on then, angel. I have your present, but first, we have to get in the car.” Crowley smiled. 

“Oh, okay. Let me get my coat.” 

Before long, they’re driving down an unfamiliar dirt road. 

“Crowley, it’s been nearly two hours. Where are we going?” Aziraphale whined. 

“Patience, angel,” Crowley grabbed his hand. “We’re almost there.” Aziraphale’s heart was feeling too big for his chest right now.

They came to a stop in front of…“A cottage by the sea,” the angel whispered. Crowley leaned against the window, his head resting on his hand. 

“Has a library, too. And a place for me,” he said with a wink. 

“You, you, you- How did you know?” Crowley pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Aziraphale. 

“You, uh, accidentally sent me your list.” Aziraphale took it with shaking hands. 

“When?” 

“You remember back five or six years ago, you sent a letter about having to go to Canada for work and wanted to know if I had anything there?” Aziraphale nodded. He had been in a hurry writing that letter. Gabriel said he had to be in Canada the next day. “Well, that list was stuck to the back of that letter. Figured you didn’t mean to send it.”

“No, I-I didn’t.”

“So, I made it a point to give you everything you wanted. Except the last one. I didn’t give you that one.” Aziraphale opened the list up and looked at what he had last written. _4._ _More Time!!_

“I believe I should thank Adam Young for that one.” Crowley hummed in agreement. “Did you really get me everything?”

“You’ll have to come inside and find out, won’t you?” Crowley said, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous way. 

“Okay, you silly demon,” Aziraphale leaned towards Crowley. “Oh, and come here.” Crowley leaned over to Aziraphale. “Happy Christmas, my love.” He kissed Crowley.

“Happy Christmas, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they go to Paris and visit the Kew Gardens. In case you were wondering. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment/kudos. They mean the world to me <3 I appreciate every single one of them! 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
